El que debe nacer Parte 7 Shakugan no Shana
by Mario-san
Summary: ¿Como es posible que su propio creador los este destruyendo a todas sus creaciones? ¿a donde fue Yuuji otra vez? este es el fin de los recuerdos...


Ola gente del mundo, seguimos con este capitulo numero 7 (valla!, que lejos he ido!) que concluye ya con los recuerdos de Shana de lo que ocurrió hace 10 años atrás (¿Por qué recuerdos?, si no lo saben, lean el capitulo 4 o parte 4 de mi fanfic y si ya lo sabían pues que bueno)

Bueno sin mas preámbulos continúen con la historia.

No olviden comentar

Vidas Escondidas

Shana solamente pensaba los momentos en el que Yuuji cambio, la muerte de Margery Daw, la Muerte de Kasumi, la reaparición de Pheles; en un solo día ocurrieron muchas cosas y de que ella no podía hacer nada mientras estuviera ahí tirada debajo del puente viendo el cielo; y entre recuerdos su vista se nublaba mas y mas a punto de rendirse, pero antes de cerrar los ojos vio algo, como si le estuvieran dando la mano para que se levantara, después vio sombras y voces que la rodearon de momento y poco a poco se puso inconciente.

"Sha… na…, Shana… -chan,"

Su mente de Shana se encontraba en un vacio de oscuridad profunda, un lugar en donde no se encontraba nadie y no exitia nadie, pero de pronto vio una luz a pesar de tanta oscuridad, una luz parecida a una antorcha pero no tenia la forma de una.

"Sh…a, Shan…cha…"

"Des…ta"

"Despier…"

"Despierta" esa palabras sonaron cada vez con mas fuerza que era muy desesperante escucharlo. Entonces ella obedece a ese llamado.

Shana desperto se sintio mas comoda recostada en algo suave, sus heridas estaban atendidas con bendaje, ella dijo:

"N…n…o estoy muerta?"

"No lo estas"

Ella parecia haber identificado la voz a si que ella voltea hacia donde escucho la voz de inmediato se levanta pero habia olvidado que tenia lastimado el cuerpo.

¿Tu? Uahh….

Era nada mas y nada menos que Tanaka

"Y no esta solo…" -ella escucho otra voz-

"¿Ogata?"

"Pero donde estamos?"

"Bueno, para ser mas precisos todos estamos refugiados debajo del puente Misaky o de lo que quedo de el."

"Todos?" – Pregunta Shana –

"Bueno, los que quedaron de las personas que sobrevivieron da los ataques de los Rinnes. En este lugar hay un ducto de drenaje, Ogata-chan y yo nos refugiamos aquí primero; cuando yo vi a Sakai atacar la escuela, m..m…me dio mucho miedo y recorde lo que le paso a Ogata en el Festival de la Escuela y es algo que no quise volver a ver, asi que buscamos un refugio y aquí estamos."

"Ohh! Es cierto, ella ya sabe de todo esto?"

"Si, aunque le costo un poco asimilar todo esto, pero ya entendio la situación cuando ella te vio peleando en el cielo contra esos Rinnes."

"Shana-chan" – Ogata habla – "¿Tu ya estabas involucrada en todo esto de los mounstros desde hace mucho?, arriesgabas tu vida para salvar a otros…"

"Si".

"Ya veo, con razón sabia que eras especial, y te admiro mucho, cuando Tanaka me conto en el mundo en el que viviamos, el me dijo que siempre habrá un Heroe y eso me tranquiliza."

"Heroe…, ah! y que hay de la gente?"

"Bueno la gente no comprendía lo que vivian asi que tuve que explicarles los que ocurria, la gente tambien les costo un poco entender lo que ocurria, hasta que te vieron peleando en el cielo y un poco de ayuda de Oga-chan".

"Shana! Recuedas las sombras que vistes antes de perder el conociemiento?" – le dice Alastor a Shana!

"Si?"

"Gracias a esta chica, que nos reconoció al instante y pidió apoyo a las personas para que te ayudaran."

"Um? De donde vine esa Voz?" –pregunta Ogata –

Shana toma si colguije y le lo muestra a Ogata.

Soy "La Llama Celestial Alastor" soy quien contrato a Shana para convertice en una Flame haze.

Vaya! _"hay algunas cosas que no entiendo y me parecen muy raras"_

"Bien shana-chan, ¿Dónde estan los demas?"

"Bueno…, La interprete de la Condolencia falleció, el otro chico Keisaku se fue a unirse a Fuera de ley junto con Marcosius, Kasumi también murio y…"

"Espera… espera… vas muy rapido y no puedo asimilar todo asi nomas. ¿Quieres decir que nuestros amigos, ya estan muertos?"

Ogata no podia soportarlo y se desmayo, al parecer fue demasiado para ella asimilar las muertes de sus amigos pero Tanaka alcanzo a sujetarla para que no se golpeara contra el piso.

"Y donde esta Sakai?" –pregunta Tanaka

"Pues es el a quien tenemos que vencer" – Shana pone una fria mirada al nombrar a esa persona – Yuuji -

Shana les explica la situación

Nota ***_(no quise poner lo mismo otra vez jejejeje….)_ ***

"Ya veo, asi son las cosas"

Shana aun seguía en su tratamiento para sanar por completo, lo unico que ella buscaba era una solucion, pero mas estaba preocupada por Wilhelmina, quien se encontraba en el campo de batalla en la que una vez dentro talvez no sea posible regresar.

Ella se sentía muy inutil, pensando que ella no era capaz de pelear ella sale del puente pera dirigirse al campo de batalla; estaba dispuesta a irse, Alastor le decia que no fuese a pelear, Shana tenia la mirada puesta en Balle Masque pero de momento le llamo la atención algo que salía del castillo, una luz Azul que iba a toda velocidad al punto donde se encontraba en Shana.

Shana saca con toda la fuerza que tiene su espada, por si se tratara de un enemigo nuevo. Al impactarse la bola de fuego azul, Shana se dio cuenta de algo…

"Wilhelmina y … ¡no puede ser!"

Era nada mas y menos Hecate, quien llevaba a Wilhelmina.

"que le hiciste, porque esta así?"-

Shana toma su espada y se la empuña en una pierna de Hecate.

Hecate no se opuso al ataque de Shana pero pareciera que ella no sintiera dolor al se atacada por la espada.

"Shana, calmate!" Le gritaba Alastor.

Shana parecia haber perdido el control de si misma, puesto ha que ya había pasado por mucho.

Hecate solo pudo decir:

"la he recatado pues es todo lo que pude hacer" –

Tras haber dicho eso ella se desmaya.

En la entrada debajo del puente salio Tanaka

que fue ese golpe?... Eh? Que a pasado aquí?-

Solo Tanaka y Ogata salieron a ver lo que había ocurrido. Tanaka pidio ayuda para poder llevar a Wilhelmina a dentro y pidio de que se le sanaran las heridas, mientras que a Hecate…

"Que se quede aqui ella, dejemos que esta inútil se muera" Decia Shana

"Pero Shana… ella salvo a Wilhelmina"

El corazón de Shana, estaba llena de rencor y confusión ya que un Tomogara ayudo a una Flame haze. Shana regreso adentro donde estaba Wilhelmina inconsciente. Mientras que Tanaka tomo a Hecate entre sus brazos y después la llevo dentro del escondite a ponerla en un lugar cómodo.

Shana se queda junto a Wilhelmina todo el tiempo, ella esperaba a que recuperara el conocimiento. De pronto ella sintio el poder de existencia de Yuuji se hacia mas y mas grande.

Mientras tanto…

Dentro de Balle Masque.

"Tengo demaciado poder de existencia creo que ya es suficiente, todo gracias a ustedes"-

"Si señor, gracias señor, estamos para servirle Señor".

No se que tipo de Rinnes habia creado Yuuji todos estaban en el mismo canal, como si todos estuvieran dispuestos a obedecerle, después Yuuji les dice:

Creo que ahora ya no necesitare mas de sus servicios.

Con una risa malvada saca el Blugstarger y empieza a eliminar a los Rines que tiene a su alrededor.

Algunos pudieron escapar de Balle Masque otros desaparecieron. Después de eliminar a los Rines que estaban en el Seire-den, Yuuji salio y los empezó a buscar a todos los que escaparon y a los que se encontraban en todo el mundo; su proposito era…

"Yo sere el unico que exista en este Mundo" ese era su único deseo

Shana siente y se da cuenta de que Yuuji se esta moviendo y el numero de Rines iba disminuyendo cada vez mas y mas. A Shana se le hace extraño que su propio creador los estubiese destruyendoa entonces decide ir a ver.

Al acercarse a la entrada del escondite, ve que Yuuji esta eliminado a todos los Rines que se encontraba a su paso y aquellos que se le enfrentaban. Uno de ellos fue la Hoja de la destrucción "SABRAC" pero al parecer su fuerza no era la indicada para pelear contra Yuuji.

Shana quedo impactada porque logro ver que Yuuji derrotar a Sabrac en menos de 30 sec. Su velocidad era increíble, al igual que si poder destructivo.

Cada vez mas y mas Yuuj avanzaba de posición y su próximo punto seria el Puente Misaki.

"Oh no, se esta acercando"

"Umm, parece que tendremos que luchar de nuevo"

Ella entra en el refugio y decide avisarle a Tanaka y a Ogata.

"Chicos, necesito que todas la personas que estan aquí, no salgan por ningun motivo o si no todos podrian morir."

Tanaka y Ogata reciben el mensaje y empiezan a avisar.

Mientras que Shana se prepara para cualquier cosa que pudiese pasar.

"Bien, es hora de pelear"

Después Shana escucharía una voz que le ablandaría el corazón.

"Espera, no valla es peligroso"

"!Wilhelmina!"

Wilhelmina apenas se podia levantar tras sufrir muchas heridas en su cuerpo

"Ese tipo es my poderoso, en cualquier momento podría acabar contigo"

"Wilhelmina, estas bien?"

"Yo vi como casi me mataba, ni siquiera Pheles pudo derrotar al Mistes, ella quiso recuperar el Reijio Maigo pero no lo consiguió a pesar de ser tan fuerte."

"¿Y que hiciste tu?" Pregunta Shana.

"Apenas cuando entre los Rines nos rodearon por completo, yo pelee contra todos ellos Mientras que Pheles entro directamente hacia la ubicación del Mistes. Aun asi pelee contra todos ellos, y por solo un momento pude huir de ellos y alcanzar a Pheles pero cuando llegue por donde estaba ella, ya había muerto yo ya no podia hacer nada después vi como La oja de la destrucción se le enfrento "

Shana no podía creer la magnitud del poder de Yuuji

"Ah! Por cierto… como llegue hasta aca?"

"Bueno…" Shana por alguna razon no queria decirle a Wilhelmina pero el que si hablo fue Alastor.

"Te trajo el amo del Trono, Hecate"

"AHH! Ya recuerdo…; Hecate me salvo la vida, estaba peleando contra el Mistes pero el me derroto muy rapido, el estaba dispuesto a Matarme cuando aparece ella, expulsa una cantidad de poder de existencia la cual aturde al Mistes"

"No lo creo…" Shana no aceptaba el hecho de que Hecate le haya salvado la vida.

"Eh! Que esta pasando"

Ambas , sintieron la presencia del Mistes de que se alejaba del lugar.

"Se va… pero ¿adonde?"

El Mistes habia desaparecido del Lugar, sin dejar rastro.

Pasaron varias horas y no habia presencia de el, ambas les preocupaba la situación.

"¿Que debemos hacer ahora?, adonde fue el?" Shana angustiada pregunta.

"No lo se, calmate ya" Le dice Alastor

Wilhelmina se recupero un poco y apenas podia caminar y hacer algunos movimientos.

Shana parecia alterada

"Quedate aquí"

"Eh…? Que quieres decir con eso?"

"Voy a ir a investigar, talvez encuentre el paradero del Mistes"

"No! Por favor Wilhelmina no te vallas, no me dejes aquí sin hacer nada"

Shana le rogaba hasta de rodillas a Wilhelmina para que no se fuera.

"Tu te encargaras de proteger a los pocos humanos que estan en este lugar, ese es tu deber como una Flame Haze y aparte es que quiero que vivas"

"Wilhelmina…" A Shana no podia dejar de llorar por temor de no volver a ver a Wilhelmina.

"Nos vemos, prometo que volvere…"

(Fin del recuerdo)

Proximo cap: Solucion

Ola gente, por fin el capitulo termino asi que esperen el proximo ¿vale?, oigan prepárense porque ya nada mas me faltan 2 capitulos para terminar el fanfic (novela) asi como dice el dicho "todo lo que empieza, tiene que terminar". El capitulo siguiente es muy poquito, pero el final esta muy largo y creo que lo voy a dividir en 3 partes mas jejeje. Solo espero que lo esten disfrutando ok?


End file.
